


Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Behrad enjoys Gary in his Wild West costume.
Relationships: Gary Green/Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy

The minute he walked through the door, a wave of need enveloped him. Behrad bit his lip as his eyes raked over Gary's outfit for their new mission. It was very rare that he saw his boyfriend in something other than his ill fitted suits or naked in his bed; but Gary was a vision in his green waistcoat, black cowboy hat and very tight pants. While the responsible part of Behrad was telling him that the Legends had a mission to accomplish, the more naughty part of his wanted to fuck Gary and hard. They had been having a bit of a dry spell lately and as much as he love cuddling with Gary, Behrad primal need called out to him 

So right now, in that moment two, option two definitely sounds more fun. So when the Legends had left the Waverider, Behrad decided to take advantage of their alone time. Vibrating the need, he walked over to Gary, like a man on a mission, he smiled before pressing Gary against the library wall. Pressing both of his boyfriend's arms up tightly, he gave Gary a lustful grin. Hands caressed the silk of his green waistcoat and they made their way down, teasing lightly over the button of Gary's pants.

“What are you doing Behrad, we have a mission,” Gary said nervously. 

“Just admiring how good my boyfriends looks right now. I can eat you.”

“The Legends are counting on us.”

“They won't miss us, I promise,” Behrad said with a smile before going in for a sweet, tender kiss. He knew the Legends would be fine without them, taking care of Gary was his primary goal for now.

They has been in some desperate need of alone time for awhile now. Between missions, aliens and Vandal coming back, Gary could count on one hand how many times they had sex in the past month. With some many people on the same ship, get Behrad had been a bit difficult. So his usual sense of duty melted away with just that one kiss.

As Behrad nibbled at his neck, Gary groaned. Unzipping his boyfriend's button and fly, Behrad knew this was going to hard and fast. 

“Do you have anything?”

“Lube, it's in my pocket,” Gary panted.

Kissing a path down the older man's clothed body, he fished the lube out Gary's no so historically correct pants before kneeing down. Slipping down the older man's pants, he took Gary's cock into his mouth. As he began to bob his head up and down it's length, Behrad alternating between licking and sucking; causing Gary to moan.

“More,” he urged greedily as Behrad uncapped the watermelon sent lube with a unicorn on the label.

After generously coating his long fingers with it, Behrad began to prepare Gary, slowly and tenderly. One digit joined another, loosening his boyfriend until he was ready. 

“Fuck, Behrad want you so badly. Please,” he begged.

“You're wish is my command.”

Getting up, Behrad rid himself of he very cumbersome costume pants and coated his leaking cock liberally. Pressing Gary further into the wall, Behrad slammed into him. 

“Harder!” Gary commanded as he wrapped his long legs around Behrad's waist. 

Continuing his hard and fast rhythm, Gary yelled “fuck” as he began to ride him. Meeting Behrad cock on every thrust, he began to chant words of encouragement and love. It's been so long since they've done this and it was very much something that Gary needed. As Behrad thrusted inside of him one last time, cum splatted against this already ruined waist coat. 

Seeing Gary with his eyes closed, still wearing the black cowboy hat, Behrad quickly came filling Gary. Panting, he slowly pulled out as they both slide to the ground, their legs a bit weak from all the activity. Tenderly, he kissed Gary against as they enjoyed a bit of the afterglow.

A couple of hours later, they joined the Legends on their mission. Smirking John took note of the mess on his best friend and boyfriend.

“Lucky bastards,” he grumbled as he joined Gary and Behrad in the fray of the oncoming battle.


End file.
